Young Love
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: Yahiko finally confesses his feelings for Tsubame in a 10yearold way...pure YT fluff, oneshot


**Young Love**

Lexi: Fic #2, and going in a completely different direction!

Sano: Why don't you just give up?

Lexi: 'Cause I have _you_ to encourage and inspire me! ::Loving smile::

Sano: O.O ::Sweat drop::

Anti-Fan: Sano, please quit and save us all!

Sano: I didn't know I had this job in the first place, don't blame me.

Lexi: Shut up and get back to work encouraging and inspiring! ::Ahem:: Apologies for rambling again. Here we go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko smiled to himself as he washed dishes. Why was he smiling? He was smiling because the love of his life, the fair Tsubame, was working beside him. If, at that moment, you could see happiness, Yahiko would be fairly glowing. Even at the tender age of ten, romance could bowl over little unsuspecting him.

"Yahiko-chan, hand me that plate please?"

Ah, the sweetness of her voice, more beautiful than a thousand angels, more vibrant than any living being, lighter than the clouds in the sky, more gentle than—

"Er, Yahiko? The plate?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubame had her life planned out already. Even at the slight age of ten, she knew. She would marry her Yahiko-chan and they would have 12 kids named...well, she'd come to that...and run the Akabeko together and he would love her more then anything, and then they would grow old together and laugh and live and love each other forever.

She couldn't quite reach another plate. "Yahiko-chan, hand me that plate please?"

He glanced at her, and a light came into his eyes, a kind of hidden smile, and oh how she wished that that light was for her. She waited a few moments, but he didn't pass the plate.

"Er, Yahiko? The plate?"

She noticed a slight flush come to his face, and he handed her the plate without a word. She sighed to herself. Maybe his love would appear at another time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yay, we're done! I can't believe that there were that many dishes!"

"Yeah..."

_'Yahiko seems distant'_, she thought. _'Oh, I hope it wasn't something I did! I couldn't stand it if he were angry at me!'_

"Tsubame, do you want to eat with us at the dojo tonight?"

Her heart leapt into her throat. "All right. Can you walk me? It's getting dark, and I'm afraid."

_His_ heart leapt into _his_ throat. Now he could tell her how he felt! "Sure, let's go."

The walked side by side in silence for a while, until Yahiko cleared his throat.

"Um, Tsubame?"

"Yes?" Her heart was pounding in her ears.

He swallowed. Better let it all come out. "I really like you. I always have, ever since I first met you. I, er, think I love you."

"Yahiko-chan, you're only ten. How do you know?"

"I just think I do. And if you don't, then, well, I think I'll just die."

"Oh, Yahiko, of course I love you! You've been all I could think about!"

He could hear a choir singing in his head. _She_ loved him, she loved _him_...she _loved_ him!

They walked in exultant silence for a while, and Yahiko made his move. This was a big deal for a guy of ten. He reached over...and held hands with her.

Tsubame felt his hand touch hers. She smiled, that lovely smile that Yahiko loved so much. Hand in hand, they veritably floated to the dojo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the meal, Kenshin could tell something was different. The atmosphere was not usual. Something had...changed. It was not sinister, quite the opposite, in fact, it was almost...loving. After dinner, they all rose and left to go back to whatever they had been doing. Yahiko sighed and spoke.

"I should walk you home now, Tsubame."

"All—all right."

They left the dojo, and when they thought that noone was looking, held hands once again, at the utmost of ten-year-old intimacy, underneath the bright full moon. Kenshin smiled and silently went back inside.

"Young love," He said to Kaoru, "It is the purest."

Kaoru put her head on his shoulder. "It's the most beautiful thing there is."

"Yes," Kenshin said, "That it is. That it is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi: Aahhh, pure Y/T fluff, what could be better?

Sano: Saké?

Lexi: ::Glares::

Sano: ::Shrinks::

Lexi: Well then that wraps up another one, ja ne and _review_ please! Oh come on, you know you want to...


End file.
